


Bleu ciel, Vert de Gris.

by Mitsugoro



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oubliez le lamentable Blood Omen 2. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour deux êtres qui en valent la peine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleu ciel, Vert de Gris.

(La roue est brisée, la vie continue.)

L'Ancien vampire apparut à l'entrée de la crypte du manoir. Par sa seule présence, toutes les chandelles s'allumèrent, comme si la pièce, pourvue de milliers d'yeux, sortait brusquement d'un long sommeil. Il portait dans ses bras un corps dont seuls les pieds aux extrémités bifides étaient visibles, dépassant de l'antique linceul. Il avança jusqu'à l'autel, et y déposa sa mystérieuse relique, qu'il découvrit avec soin.

Il avait traversé l'enfer, et réglé ses comptes avec le passé. Qui le saurait, cela comptait peu. Et ainsi, par un miracle gagné de haute lutte, Janos rendit son souffle au corps à présent dévoilé.

Alors Vorador ouvrit les yeux. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ce jour funeste ? Toujours est-il qu'il oublia le monde et sa roue infernale à la douceur du regard de Janos, son créateur, son âme, sa vie et son essence.

Les yeux rouges et tremblants, il tenta de se redresser, mais encore trop faible, ses efforts furent vains. Quand il sentit la main du céleste dans son dos l'attirer à lui.

Janos caressait sa joue, et le regardait comme le plus merveilleux des trésors. Alors Vorador, n'y tenant plus, s'abandonna aux bras de son créateur, soulageant tout ce que son cœur avait supporté au cours des siècles comme le rouge striait son visage. Ce que leurs esprits se dirent, nul autre ne le sut. Et sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi, à la vue de leurs manches se souillant de sang.

Ils s'enlacèrent plus étroitement encore, et Janos replia doucement ses ailes sur eux. Dénudant leurs épaules, ils percèrent la chair de leurs nuques, et savourèrent mutuellement leurs sangs. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avala la moindre goutte. Leurs mains s'unissaient, caressaient, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, ou une cruelle supercherie. Puis en relâchant leur emprise, ils mêlèrent la précieuse essence de leurs vies dans le plus tendre des baisers. Alors seulement, ils purent se nourrir.

Enfin, Janos ramena doucement ses ailes dans son dos, et s'apprêtait à fermer ses mains sur eux afin de les téléporter, quand la main de Vorador prit la sienne, interrompant son geste.

"Attends… Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas plutôt, comme avant…" (Sous ces mots, ses joues se coloraient.)

Janos sourit. Et, prenant Vorador dans ses bras, il déploya ses ailes, et tous deux s'envolèrent au soleil couchant vers la citadelle des Vampires, pour attendre un futur où ils auraient enfin leur place. Pour vivre un amour de moins en moins humain, et de plus en plus divin.


End file.
